Relief
by idkgirl27
Summary: A Kid and Crona (Boy) love story. This is my first story so it will get better.
1. Chapter 1

- Kid-

It was already 2 p.m. and Kid was still trying to make his bed. Something was off and there was no way he could leave until everything was perfect.

Symmetry. Perfection. Something he yearned for. Yet lately it occurred to Kid that he wasn't perfect. There was something he yearned for even more than symmetry. Someone he couldn't stop thinking about. But Kid couldn't except that and pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Hmm… There! Absolutely perfect!" Kid sighed from relief. He was supposed to go out with Liz and Patty but had taken so long organizing the pillows on his bed they had left without him.

Kid didn't mind he stepped outside his mansion and looked at the sky. All he needed right now was a good book. With that Kid left to the DWMA library.


	2. Chapter 2

- Kid -

Kid had found the perfect book and was ready to go home when he realized he was thirsty. Kid didn't see anyone else at DWMA. But that was okay because that meant that there was no one to make a mess.

Kid walked down the halls towards the vending machine. Standing there was a tall, scrawny-looking boy with pink hair. Crona.

Kid pulled himself together trying not to look nervous, "Hey Crona. What are you getting?"

Crona turned around, made eye contact with Kid for a few a seconds and then quickly looked at the floor. "That's the problem… There are so many choices… I don't know how to deal with it…" Crona looked as if he was fighting back tears.

Kid blushed. Crona's uncertainty was so… cute. Kid quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Crona was a boy and Kid couldn't allow for feelings.

The silence in the air was driving Crona crazy. "Maybe I could get water…" Crona hated being the center of attention and even though it was just Kid and him he could feel the pressure. Crona turned towards the machine, inserted money, and pushed the button for water. Nothing happened.

Now Crona was trying to get the money back but the machine refused to.

"It… it took my… money…" Crona's voice was getting weaker.

"Don't worry just try again." Kid smiled at the pink-haired boy trying not to say anything revealing.

"But… that was all my money…" Crona started sniffling.

Kid walked towards the vending machine and bought water from a different selection. _**CLUNK**_. Kid grabbed the bottle and handed it to Crona. "Now will you please calm down?"

Crona looked at Kid and then and then at the bottle "Really? You're just giving it to me?"

Kid nodded and blushed slightly, "Yes it's a gift."

Crona was starting to cry again, "I've… I've never gotten a gift before… th-thank you." Crona started to shake a little.

Kid blushed an even more intense shade of red, "Wh-why are you still crying?"

Crona looked back at Kid, "I just… don't know how to deal with a gift." Crona smiled faintly at Kid.

Kid looked away, "I've got to go now. Just… stop crying. Okay?" Kid wanted to do more. He wanted to wipe the tears off of Crona's face, to hold Crona until he stopped crying, and to tell Crona it would all be okay. But most of all he wanted to finally tell Crona how he really felt. To tell Crona that he loved him. But instead he walked away before Crona could respond.


	3. Chapter 3

-Crona-

"Ugh… I can't do it." Crona looked at the water bottle and back to where Kid had just been standing.

"Ha! Crona's got a crush!" Raganorok suddenly appeared and gave Crona a pat on the back. Crona stumbled trying to keep his balance.

"I can't tell if he likes me or not. I think I come off as more annoying than cute." Crona sighed and stared at his reflection coming off the bottle.

Crona had liked Kid since the first time they met. Back then they had been enemies. Now the only thing in the way was the fact that Crona was too shy.

"Nah! I'm sure he likes you! But maybe you could know for sure if you actually told him how you felt!" Ragnarok smiled trying to reassure Crona. Even though Ragnarok frequently picked on Crona he still cared deeply for his meister.

"But how would I even tell him?" Crona opened the bottle and took a sip. Convinced that this particular water was the best he had ever tasted.


	4. Chapter 4

- Maka -

The young meister glanced at the photo on top of her dresser and smiled. She couldn't help it. Maka and Soul had been dating for almost two years and they were still falling more and more in love.

Crona noticed how Maka looked at Soul; it was the same look he made when he thought about Kid. "Maka, what does it mean when you do that?"

Maka looked at Crona confused. Crona had been kept from the knowledge of many things when he was with Medusa. He wasn't dumb, just naïve. "What are you talking about?"

Crona was feeling flustered, "Why do you look at Soul that way?" Crona knew that the two were dating but wasn't sure what "dating" really meant.

Maka smiled thinking of Soul, "Well, Soul and I are dating. You know what I mean right?"

Crona shook his head no.

Maka giggled, "If you and another person like each other a lot then you can date each other. That means you're together romantically and are committed to one another. You have to be nice to them and give them love, which means you hug and kiss them. And they have to do the same. I look at Soul that way because I love him and because I know he loves me back."

Crona started to understand. That's exactly he wanted from Kid. "And anyone can date?"

Maka nodded, "As long as both of the people like each other than it's always okay."

Crona looked at the floor making the same look Maka made to Soul. Except that Crona saw more than the floor, he knew that he and Kid should be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Pa

- Liz -

Liz and Patty had just returned from a day of shopping. As soon as the front door to the mansion that they shared with Kid, opened Patty ran to her room to try on everything she bought. Liz, however, slowly walked in and noticed Kid trying to straighten a portrait of him. That was typical Kid behavior but the look on Kid's face told Liz that something else was bothering Kid.

"Hey Kid, how's it going?" Liz sat down on chair next to Kid.

Kid looked at Liz for a second, "I can't seem to be able to fix this portrait.

Liz got up to inspect the portrait, "Looks good to me. Are you sure the measurements are wrong?"

Kid was focusing his glare on the portrait, "That's the problem. The measurements are all right but I just know something is wrong with it. The tools must be incorrect…"

"Well let me see," Liz took the tools out of Kid's hands. After years of living with Kid she had learned all the tricks to obtaining perfect symmetry. "Kid the measurements are all good."

Kid's face reddened with anger, "No that can't be right! I just know there's something wrong with it!"

Suddenly Liz noticed what Kid was actually looking at. She knew Kid's secret but wasn't going to talk to him until he was ready to tell her. She knew that Kid was still in denial. "Well Kid, you need to figure this out yourself. But don't worry. I know this will turn out okay."

Liz walked off to find Patty while Kid sat down and looked at the floor.

Liz knew. Kid wasn't criticizing the symmetry of the portrait. He was criticizing the reflection coming of it and the secret he saw in it.

ste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

- Soul -

"Oh. Hi, Crona!" Soul had been walking to Maka's room and saw Crona leaving.

"Oh… umm… b-bye…" Crona smiled weakly but quickly looked to the ground and started walking faster.

As Soul watched Crona make his awkward get away he chuckled. Crona had been attending DWMA for a while now but he was still painfully shy around anyone who wasn't Maka. Soul thought it was weird that Crona and him never really talked, while Crona and Maka were best friends. Soul never got jealous but he did feel bad for Crona. The pink-haired boy just didn't seem to be making much progress.

Soul opened the door to Maka's room and walked over to where Maka was sitting.

Maka stood up and put her arms around Soul's neck and his hands went around her waist. They kissed and for both of them it was perfect.

Soul pulled away, "So how was your day?"

Maka smiled, "Good. I've just been here. I was just talking to Crona."

"Yeah I saw him leave. Man, I feel kinda sorry for the guy."

"Why?"

"Well he's been here for a while now but at the same time it's like he's not really here at all. I try talking to him but he doesn't seem to like me…"

"No, he does like you! He's just very shy! Actually… he was acting kind of weird today…"

"Weird? That guy? I'm sorry but isn't weird normal for him?" Soul started laughing.

Maka shut Soul up with a Maka chop, "Hey!"

Soul rubbed his head and smiled, "I'm just saying…"

Maka sat on the bed, "Yeah, I know. But he was just asking about you and me. I think he might like me…"

Soul chuckled and sat down next to Maka, "You? Who would like you?"

Soul fell down from the force of another Maka chop.

Soul pulled himself together, "Heh… but for real. Maka I don't think he likes you like that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I just always kinda thought that… Crona was… gay…"

"What?" Maka had never thought of Crona that way but it did seem to make sense.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"I should… I'll talk to him tomorrow…"

Soul pulled Maka onto his lap so that Maka was facing toward him.

"Soul…" Maka was blushing.

"Shhh…" Soul kissed Maka and they both fell back onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

-Patty-

Patty had been trying on the new clothes she had just bought when Liz walked in their room, "He still won't say it, huh?"  
Liz shook her head no and frowned slightly, "We've known Kid for so long now but he just doesn't feel comfortable enough to tell us…"  
Patty sat down next to Liz, "Don't you worry. When he's ready he'll tell us. I'm sure he knows by now that we now. He's just not ready yet to accept himself yet."  
Liz looked to her sister, "Yeah." She laid back on the bed and stretched out.  
Patty stood back up, "_Anyways_… I think I got this whole outfit in the wrong size…"  
Liz looked at Patty, "No, you're just wearing some of the clothes I got for myself."  
Patty looked down at herself, "Oh. Well that explains a lot. These pants are way too big and the shirt is too small on the chest…"  
"Hey!" Liz stood up and went to grab her sister but Patty quickly dodged. "Get back over here!"  
Patty was able to keep distance between her and her sister, "Now why would I do that? You're just gonna hurt me!"  
Liz shook her head no but grabbed Patty as soon as she put her guard down. Liz gave Patty a little tap on the back of her head, "There."  
Patty had a slight expression of shock but quickly burst into laughter along with her sister, "Ha! I'm _sooo _glad I have you sis!"  
Liz smiled, "I feel the same way. We're both lucky to have each other! I just wish Kid realized we're here for him too…" Liz looked down to the floor.  
Patty noticed the change in Liz's attitude. Patty frowned too. _**Poor Kid, it must be hard when you feel so alone with your problems… But don't you worry! Cuz me and Liz are here for you!**_ Patty chuckled. Patty was sure that eventually Kid would work everything out he just needed some time.  
Liz, however, wasn't as sure. Kid had been acting more OCD than usual. But she didn't think it was right to just go up to Kid and ask him about it. _**No, I'll just wait till he's ready to talk about it. He can't hide it forever. He has to know by now that we know he's gay. I'll just wait for him to say it.**_  
Patty noticed that Liz was still deep in thought and decided to lighten things up. She knocked Liz's hat from her head and started to jump on Liz's bed.  
Liz was immediately brought back, "Hey! Get down from there!"  
Patty motioned for Liz to join her onto the bed and Liz did. They laughed and jumped. Kid was avoiding his feelings by cleaning. Liz and Patty avoided theirs' by having some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

-Ragnarok-

"Hey, you're _finally_ gonna make a move?!" Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back and started tapping the back of his head.

Crona was used to the abuse but right now he was in a hurry to find Kid, "St-stop that! I n-need to find him…" Crona wasn't sure how to get to Kid's mansion. He had only been there once and couldn't remember the way, "M-maybe I could look in the sc-school's address book! Th-that would be a g-great idea! I… I think…."

Ragnarok was impressed that Crona was actually gonna do something about the way he felt. He was proud of the progress Crona was making. So what if everyone thought that Crona was still as wimpy as ever? Ragnarok knew that his meister was really trying and that's all that mattered. But of course it was still fun to mess with Crona, "I don't know, Crona. By the time you find him he'll probably have figured out that you're as boring as a wet sock. I mean, who wants to be with you? I'm only here cause I literally can't get away from you."

Crona's pace slowed down and he stopped to look at the floor, "Y-you really th-think so? I mean I know I'm not th-the coolest guy in town or the best l-looking one butt I thought I at least had a chance…"

Crona's eyes started to water. Of course Ragnarok didn't really think that but it was hard to skip any opportunity to mess with Crona. Ragnarok hugged Crona's neck but squeezed a little too tightly and was actually choking Crona, "I kid, I kid! Ha, did you see that? I used his name! Anyways of course he likes you! You're great!"

Crona was trying to catch his breath but Ragnarok was completely unaware of its' own strength, "O-okay… j-just… let…. g-go…. I don't know how to… deal with… being choked… I can't… can't breath…"

Ragnarok released Crona but then gave the boy a pat on the back almost knocking Crona down. Ragnarok quickly pulled Crona back up, "Come on now! You need to tell him how you feel!"

Crona nodded his head and was going to start walking again when he noticed someone walking towards him. When Ragnarok saw who it was he went back into Crona's back.

Crona started to shake slightly, "Kid…"


	9. Chapter 9

-Kid-

Kid looked at the boy in front of him. He had just left home after trying to straighten his portrait. Kid knew what he had to do. He knew how to get rid of the pain in his heart. So now he was in front of Crona ready to confess his true feelings.

"Crona… I need to… I need to tell you something…" Kid stood calm with his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face.

Crona who usually did not stand straight did so now, "Y-yes…Kid…"

Kid continued to stare into the distance and exhaled slowly, "Well I just wanted to let you know that I liked you."

Crona's face lightened up, "Y-you d-did?! W-well I l-liked y-"

Kid interrupted Crona with a voice void of any feeling, "I just told you that I 'liked' you. The important thing to note is that I used the past tense when telling you how I felt about you. You see I've taken some time to think and I realize that I can't be with you now or ever. Because my feelings are wrong. I'm a Shinigama. I can't be bothered with petty feelings of affection especially for another _boy._" Kid paused for a second and looked at Crona, "It's wrong for us to be together. I think, no, _I Know _it's for the best that I end this before anything happens."

Crona was stunned. Usually when Kid spoke Crona would listen carefully to each word just for a chance to listen to Kid's voice. But now none of what Kid said mattered because Kid didn't like Crona and didn't want to be with Crona ever.

Kid looked away again, "I know sooner or later you'll see that this was for the best. I guess I should go now. Please don't try to find me anymore because I simply don't want to see you anymore. I don't want us to happen ever. This is me putting an end to this. This is the ending for us and all we will ever be.'"

Crona was looking at the floor but could still hear Kid leaving him in every way possible. Emotionally and physically. Crona listened as Kid's footsteps sounded farther and farther away.


	10. Chapter 10

-Crona-

As soon as Kid was gone Crona started to run. He ran like he never had before and was full of so much emoti0on that this time he truly didn't know how to deal with it.

**_What a stupid idea… I know I should have kept it to myself then I wouldn't be feeling all this pain. Man, I hate this.. I hate myself. Of course we could never be together! I'm no good. I'm just not… not good enough for him…"_**

Right now Crona wanted to disappear, to sink into the ground and be forgotten. He wanted to stop everything. Stop thinking , stop all the pain, and to stop existing.

"Mm-Maka…. Maka w-will know…" When Crona and Maka had first became friends she had told him that whenever he needed help he should come to her. And right now that was exactly what he needed. Help.

…..

When Crona arrived at Maka's apartment he didn't bother to knock, he just burst in.

"Crona?!" Maka and Soul had been in the middle of something. Soul's shirt was off and had been unbuttoning Maka's shirt.

Crona was oblivious to what the couple was doing and started pacing back and forth, mumbling and crying. Until finally he sat down on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

Maka quickly got off the bed and sat next to Crona. She motioned for Soul to give the two of them some space. Soul was annoyed but could see how upset Crona was and left the room.

When Soul left the room Mala placed her arm around Crona and attempted to move his hands from his face,v "Crona, what's wrong?"

The boy sniffled a bit and stared off into the distance, "It was… it was a stupid idea….. I should have never tried…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-you told me …. You told me that its never…. never wrong b-but…. But he said it was…. He told me never... never with another… another b-boy…."

Maka had no idea what Crona was upset about. He would always come to her crying about something. Usually a little reassurance would get Crona back on his feet, "I'm sure everything will be okay. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Crpna pulled his legs in and held them tightly in an attempt to comfort himself, "Y-you said anyone could be together…. B-but I …. I tried…. and he told me my feelings are wrong and that I'm wr-wrong…"

That's when Maka remembered their discussion earlier. She told him that anyome could be together... **_He must have asked someone out! But who? Crona keeps mentioning a 'he'..._** Maka thought back to what Soul had said, "Crona... I need you to tell me the truth. You can trust me and I'll love you either way. Are you gay?"

Crona curled himself into a tight ball, "What's... what's that?"

"That's when you like peopleof the same gender. When you _like, like_. You asked a guy out?"

Crona nodded, "I tr-... I tried..."

"Look Crona, I don't know what happened. But what you're feeling for this guy is love. It doesn't matter who you are. You are not wrong. It isn't wrong to love someone, okay?"

Crona cried a little and looked to Maka, "But he said... he s-said he couldn't ever be with me... he s-said he could never have feelings for antother... another_ boy_..."

Maka hugged Crona and pulled back, "I'm telling you this Crona. You are not wrong. It doesn't matter if you like boys. He just hasn't accecpted that he likes boys too."

Crona stopped crying, "Maybe...maybe I just need to...try..." Crona went in and kissed Maka. But when their lips met he felt nothing. He had never kissed Kid but had always imagined that it would be magical, something that could wash away all the pain in his heart. But when he kissed Maka he felt none of this. This kiss with Maka felt... _wrong_. Crona pulled away, "It didn't... it didn't... work... I st-still want him..."

Maka smiled, "That's because the one you really want is this 'guy'. The feeling of wanting to be with him doesn't just go away. You can hide it all you want but it's still there. It's okay to be gay, Crona." Maka hugged Crona and he tried not to cry. "Now do you want to talk about him?"

Crona smiled and nodded, "The p-person I like... it's Kid. I've liked him for a long t-time... I was going to tell him, but then he told me that he can't... can't be with me..."

Maka tried to hide her shock. **_Kid?!_**She had rarely ever seen them in the same room. But Maka could still see they'd be good together. Crona's life had been one big mess when he was with Medusa. Sure he was getting better but he still easily fell apart. If there was anyone could fix Crona's issues it would be Kid. "You like Kid?! Well he is cute but _waaay _too OCD. But something about you two does make sense. I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Yeah, I guess. But he t-told me that he doesn't like me anymore and that he can't... can't waste time on his feelings..."

"Well maybe he just needs some time. Now that he knows that you like him too, he'll be ready to accept himself. He did say he liked you." Maka winked at Crona.

"Th-that's right! I n-need to tell him I st-still like him andthat when he's r-ready I'll be here!" Crona got up and walked out the door to find Kid.

"I'm impressed."

Maka looked up to see Soul walk back inside the room.

Soul sat next to Maka, "I've never seen Crona so confident about any decision he's ever made. I hope he gets the guy."

Maka nodded, "Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

-Kid-

**_Why didn't it work?! I thought… I thought that if I denied these feelings they would just go away. But it still hurts… _**

Kid had found his way back home and stumbled inside. Patty had been playing in the front yard and had shouted greetings but Kid had ignored them.

Liz was laying on the couch reading a magazine when Kid walked by mumbling to himself, "Hey Kid, what's up?"

Kid stopped walking and looked to the floor. Liz knew something was wrong. Kid was clenching his fists tightly and was beginning to shake.

Liz got up and went to him, "Whoa there, what happened?" Liz lifted Kid's face so she could see him. His eyes were swollen and red. He had been crying.

Kid swiped his face with his sleeves and looked away, "I'm… I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I just… I just needed to… deal with a 'problem'."

"What kind of problem? Something I could help with?" Liz tilted her head and looked at Kid.

"No… I just needed to do this for myself so I could finally move on. I needed to say goodbye to someone and let it go, because I don't want to feel that way anymore. But it's okay. I need to realize that it was for the best. I'll be… I'll be okay." Kid looked to Liz and faked a smile. Even though right now he was hurting more than ever. But he couldn't let anyone know he was in pain or why he was feeling that way because then they'd know his secret. They'd know who he truly was.

"Kid… who was it? Who were you saying good bye to?" Liz figured what was going on and that Kid was finally confronted with his sexuality.

Kid's face grew serious, "It… doesn't matter anymore because I won't be seeing this person anymore. This person was no good for me to associate myself with. I'm just over it." But Kid wasn't over 'it'. He still loved Crona and was completely aware of it. Not only did telling Crona that he didn't love him hurt Kid, but now it seemed to be for nothing because these feelings were still here. Kid wanted to be with Crona. He thought how the two of them would be together but Kid couldn't get rid of the voice in the back of his head telling him that his desire was wrong.

Kid pulled away from Liz's grip and started to his room. He had already passed by Liz when she said, "I know."

Kid came to a stop, "What are you talking about?" Kid looked to the floor, **_How in the hell does she know? I've never said anything that could even hint to it,_**

Liz turned, walked towards Kid, and gave him a hug, "You're gay."

Kid instantly began crying, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Liz just held Kid tighter, "You don't have to apologize for who you are. Not to me, not to anyone, not even to yourself."

Kid pulled away from Liz, "I couldn't deal with it… I made a mistake… I told… I told him, Crona, that I didn't love him… I told him so many horrible things… It hurt to say them but I did. It hurt me but most of all I hurt… I hurt _him_, Liz…"

Liz smiled patiently at Kid, "You made a mistake. Everyone does. You always talk about justice. Justice is when _you_ make things right again, even if you're the one who messed it up. And that's what you have to do. Just tell him that you're sorry."

Kid sniffled a bit and cleared his throat, "You're right. I need to tell Crona how I really feel. And hope that he forgives me. And even if he can't I need him to know that I love him. That no matter what I say I really do love him… Thank you, Liz."

Liz nodded and Kid ran out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

-Ragnarok-

"So you're just gonna go back to him?!" Ragnarok was pissed. Whenever anyone, other than himself, messed with Crona, in any way, he'd get angry. Crona was Ragnarok's closest, and only, friend and took it as his job to protect Crona. Ragnarok had protected Crona from killing blows numerous times but even he couldn't protect Crona from his feelings.

"I n-need to…" Crona was wandering the streets when he remembered that he still had no idea where Kid lived, "If I could… could f-find him…"

"Well I hope you don't find _him_." Ragnarok wished he could end this before Crona got hurt again. Ragnarok was part of Crona and could feel how much Kid had hurt his meister. Ragnarok was sure that there was no way this could have a happy ending.

"D-don't say that…" Crona was feeling a mix of emotions. He still hurt from Kid's rejection but he also felt hope from what Maka had told him. **_Maybe… maybe one day we could be together…_**

Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back, "No, you don't need to find him! Why would you!?"

Crona stopped walking so that he could deal with his weapon, "I need to… I need to t-tell him… I want to be with him-"

"WELL HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! REMEMBER WHAT HE SAID?! HE, HIMSELF, _THE GREAT SON OF LORD SHINIGAMA_, SAID HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

Crona was fighting back the tears. He remembered what Kid had said but he also remembered his own feelings, "That doesn't... that doesn't matter! I love him and he needs to know that!"

Raganarok slapped Crona around, "HE'S. NEVER. GONNA. LOVE. YOU. Don't you get it?! You need to move on! The guy is an asshole and you could do much better!"

Crona pulled himself and escaped Ragnarok's attacks, "ENOUGH! I don't want to hear what you have to say! I've finally found someone who has made me happy! It doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same because I've finally found something worth fighting for. I've never been more sure of anything in my life and noone, not even you, can keep me away!"

Ragnarok stopped his assault, "Fine! You really love this guy?!" Crona nodded. "Okay then, I don't agree woth you but I'll let you do this. I'm just warning you now you'll be sorry for wasting your time on Kid." Then Ragnarok dissapeared back into Crona.

Crona knew he had to find Kid but had forgotten to ask where he lived, "It looks like I'm back to where I was when I last saw him..."

That's when Crona felt it. He looked down and saw arms wrapping around his waist. Someone was holding him from behind. At any other time Crona would have freaked out. But he felt instantly comfortable and knew where he was.

"I'm sorry..."

It was Kid.


	13. Chapter 13

-Kid-

Kid could feel Crona easing into his embrace, "I needed time to figure out who I was. I... I already knew who I was but I needed some time to accept that. I don't expect you to understand but I hope... I hope you can forgive me..."

"Kid... I..." Crona tried to find words but couldn't. On his way to find Kid he had rehearsed in hs head what exactly he would say. How he'd tell Kid that no matter what Crona would always wait for him and love him regardless of whether or not Kid would return the love. But now he had the opportunity but just could't say anything.

Kid stood behind Crona burying hs face into the boy's pink hair and prayed, **_Please... Please say you still love me... that you still love me..._**But instead Crona buried his own face into his hands and cried.

Crona turned himself around to face Kid, "Kid... I... Ughhh..." Crona could feel Ragnarok and tried his best to surpress him but couldn't and Ragnarok emerged from Crona's chest.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of here!" Ragnarok pushed Kid away from Crona knocking down the dark-haired boy.

"R-ragnarok! St-stop that!" Crona looked down at Kid, who in turn was staring down at the floor.

Ragnarok twisted himself to face Crona, "WHY?! I changed my mind I'm not going to let you waste your time and break your heart again because of **him**! How could you just forgive him? FUCK HIM!"

Crona looked into Ragnarok's eyes, then to Kid, who stayed on the floor, before looking back to his weapon, "I...I kn-know that what he s-said wasn't right... and it did h-hurt... but..." Crona could feel his tears coming back.

"See you can't even find it in you to forgive this piece of shit! Forget this, let's go!" Ragnarok went back into Crona and re-emerged from his back, pulling him away from Kid.

Crona couldn't say it afterall, **_Maybe... maybe I can't forgive Kid... Maybe I should just leave..._**Crona started to turn away and looked at Kid one last time. Kid still hadn't moved from the floor and Crona could feel a pain in his pain was unlike any he had ever experienced.

"Cr...Crona wait!"

Crona turned and saw Kid stand up, "If you really can't forgive me, if you really can't love me... I... I understand. But I need to know this is really the end for us, that this is really how you feel. Crona, no matter what, I love you. And I can't bear the pains of this world alone. So if you really can't love me back, I want you to kill me."

"Wh-what?!" Crona was an emotional wreck at the moment, but that was really nothing new, but even if he was unsure about his feelings for Kid he knew he couldn't kill him.

Ragnarok, however, was a completely different story, "Fine. Crona let's hurry this up. We got better things to do." Ragnarok transformed into weapon form and appeared in Crona's hands.

Crona looked at the weapon in his hand and to Kid, who had bent his head waiting for death. Slowly Crona took his first step to Kid, Once he was close enough he looked to Ragnarok again.

Kid was prepared to die. Before Crona life meant nothing to him. It didn't matter to him whether or not he lived or died. He had suppressed his true feelings under denial until he felt nothing at all. But now Kid had someone he truly loved. He finally had a reason to live. He wanted to live for Crona but if Crona didn't feel the same then there was no reason for Kid to live. All Kid wanted was to say his final goodbye to Crona. He looked up to Crona, who held Ranarok ready to strike, "Before we say goodbye I need you to know I love you and I'm sorry that I wasn't worthy of your love."

Kid closed his eyes and waited for death.


	14. Chapter 14

-Crona-

Crona wiped the tears off his face and raised Ragnarok, but instead of striking he placed him on the floor.

Kid opened his eyes and saw Ragnarok on the floor. He looked up to Crona, "Does this mean... you... you forgive me and still... love me?"

Crona stepped forward and forcefully kissed Kid, taking him by surprise. Crona placed his hands on Kid's cheeks, and pulled him forward, deeper into the kiss.

Kid wrapped his arms around Crona's waist hilding him tight.

When the two pulled back from the kiss Crona buried his head deep into Kid's chest, "I... I do..."

These two words were relief to Kid's heart. Crona did forgive Kid amd Crona still loved him back.

Crona pulled away from Kid's embrace and looked into his eyes, "The... the th-things you said hurt... but I know that living without you... would kill me..."

Kid reached out and wiped away a single tear off of Crona's face, "Crona... I know that sometimes I can be a mess and even a jerk... that sometimes I say all the wrong things... but I promise you I'm... I'm gonna do my best to fix all of my mistakes and to erase all of your pain... no matter how long it will take. I won't ever again give up on you. I want to be someone worthy, worthy of your love. Let me be that for you. Let me rid you of your pain and give you all of my love. All I ask of you is that you never give up on me. I'll always love you, Crona."

Crona nodded his head and went in for another kiss. He pulled away and lifted Ragnarok from the floor, "I guess... I guess it's t-time to go..."

Ragnarok transformed back into his normal form and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say..." And went back inside Crona.

Kid grabbed Crona by the waist, "Let's get going, dear."

"Y-yeah..." And for the first time Crona was relieved of his pain.

**-THE END-**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my first ever story and series! I really appreciate anyone who stuck around to read my Kid and Crona love story. Anyways I must go now and write more of my nonsense...**_


End file.
